The Classical Stereotype
by AColdSky
Summary: A new girl comes to East High Cliche? Isn't it?, shes a track runner, a math whiz, and you guessed it, drama lover. Not only can she do all of that. BUT, she's a triple threat on the stage. Just added Ch. 8..RYANxOC..duh.. :P
1. The New Girl Take Two

AN: This is my second go around for a HSM fic. The first one I wrote at like 1 in the morning I had spelling problems and all that jazz.

Summary: A new girl comes to East High (Cliche? Isn't it?), shes a track runner, a math whiz, and you guessed it, drama lover. Not only can she do all of that. BUT, she's a triple threat on the stage.

* * *

Ms. Darbus' Homeroom. 

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi were all sitting randomly in there homeroom class talking and making a racket.

"Em, class will begin" Ms Darbus stated

Everyone kept talking.

"CLASS WILL BEGIN" she said a little bit louder, maybe a little TOO loud. The posse all shrank down in their seats at once and faced the front of the classroom.

"Now that I have you attention, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us today, Jessica Monroe. Would you come in, Jessica." Ms. Darbus asked

A girl about 5'6'', blonde-brown hair and green eyes walked into the classroom.

"Would you introduce yourself please?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus. I'm Jessica Monroe, but please call me, Jess or Jessie. I'm 16, I hope to make your track team here, and maybe join the drama club. Oh, and if you mess with me, talk to my cousin Troy here, and he'll give you the what for." Jess smiled as she said the last part.

"Now that we are introduced, I will also tell the class that one student will be showing Jessie around this week. I looked in the school files, and they're are two students with the same schedule as Jessica, and they are Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans. Chad, you know you have detention this week so I'm sorry you will not be bestowed the honor of showing a new student East High. That position goes to Ryan Evans." Ms. Darbus stated looking at a file.

The class bell rang.

Ryan perked up when he heared his name, "What, Ms. Darbus?"

"You heard me, now go on to your other classes before you have detention."

At once, everyone ran out of the classroom.

Ryan caught up with Jessie outside of the classroom, "Let me go to my locker and I'll show you to history."

"Sure," Jessie said following him. "Do you where locker 2342 is?"

"Yeah, mostly because I'm locker 2340." Ryan said walking up to his locker.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as seeing Cats on Broadway 12 times, my friend."

"I've only seen it twice on Broadway." Jessie shot back opening her locker, emptying her backpack and closing her locker again.

Ryan slamed it his locker shut to make his point, "NO WAY! You definitely have NOT lived."

"Well, I guess I'm dead, because it ended a couple years ago."

"I know, my sister went into mourning or something for like 2 monthes. Come on, lets get to history before our heads get bitten off by Ms. Manchestar"

* * *

They walked out of their history class, "I can't believe I have to do an essay on the black plague!" Jessie complained 

"You'll get over it, NOW to drama!" Ryan announced pulling her to the auditorium.

They sat with the group and the bell rang, "For the next musicale, auditions will be maditory to pass drama. I have assigned pairs, Olivia and John, Sharpay and Troy, Gabriella and Zeke, and last but not least Jessica and Ryan. The pairs are final."

* * *

"Brrrrrring" the final bell rang 

"Finally, I've never been so happy to go home in my life." she slammed her locker

"A little OVER-dramatic don't ya think" Ryan also slammed his locker and put on his messenger bag.

"Well, anyway, heres my cell number call me if you have any ideas for the audition. My cousin is going to have a cow if I don't go talk to him soon."

_Ryan saw her walk off, but didn't know why he was so happy that he was paired with her..._

* * *

_AN: I promise some flashbacks in later chapters, I hope this is better than my previous fic. Which in my opinion was a bunch of crap. So to speak._


	2. What Dreams Are Made Of

Sorry about the typos in the last chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or "What Dreams Are Made Of"

* * *

Jessie opened the gym doors only to find the whole basketball team sitting on the bleachers 

"You said you wanted to see me after school?" asked Jessie

"Yep, I wanted to know if you survived a day with one of the ice twins?"

"So far, only one of them is the ice twin, one by the name of Sharpay" Jessie said rolling her eyes. "I got paired with Ryan as you know in drama."

"I know I was shocked the duo had been split up. Maybe, theres a new duo on the horizon, Jess?" Troy teased.

"You. Play. Basketball. Now." she said slowly "I gotta go choose a song or something. Later" Jessie said walking off.

* * *

"OMG, I can't believe I got paired with TROY. I can't stand him anymore." yelled/complained Sharpay as she entered her house. 

"Real tear-jeaker of the year" Ryan said concentrating on his history homework.

"and you got the new girl. I mean how many new girls are there going to be this year?"

Brring, rang Ryans cellphone.

"Hello?"

_Hey Ryan its Jessie._

Hey, Jessie what do ya need?

_Sharpay glared at her brother who was ignoring her._

_Um, some how our history books got swapped._

_Ryan looked at the front of the history book and it in-fact said "Jessica Monroe."_

I didn't even notice that.

_Umm, where do you live?_

3425 Jefferson Avenue, you do know where it is right?

_Yep, I'm on the corner of Oak and Jefferson, so see ya in a few. Bye._

Okay, bye.

Ryan hang up his cellphone, Sharpay rudely said, "What was that all about?"

"That was Jess, our history books got swapped."

"Whatever, remember I'm going to a drama conference on Friday." and she ran up the stairs.

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang, so Ryan got up and opened it.

"Hey Jessie." he greeted and handed her her book.

"Ryan, I was think what about the song "What Dreams are Made Of?" and also handed her her history book.

"I put the lyrics and my SN for IM in the front of the book. So, I guess I see you at rehersals after school tomorrow?"

"Yep. See ya."

* * *

After school the next day Jessie walked to the auditorium, and saw that Olivia and John where up on the stage. No offense, she knew that they wouldn't get the leads. 5 minutes later Ryan. with no hat -gasp- came up next to her and watched the rehersal. 

"Wow."

"Yeah, we're up next, though."

"Okay."

"Ryan and Jessica, on stage." Ms. Darbus stated. They walked up onto the stage.

"This is the first time through the song I presume."

"Yes, Ms. Darbus."

"Cue Music." said Jessie

Ryan: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
Jessie: I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright  
Ryan: When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh  
Jessie: I would never want to miss this  
Ryan: Cause in my heart, I know what this is

Jessie: Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
Ryan: You won't have to sail the oceans no no no  
Happiness is no mystery  
Jessie: It's here and now, it's you and me

Both: Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

Ryan: Open your eyes  
(this is what dreams are made of)  
Jessie: Shout to the skies  
(this is what dreams are made of)

Ryan: When I see your smiles, I go-oh oh ohh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Jessie: Now everything's Technicolor

Both: Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams... (dreams)  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

Hey now, hey now (hey now)  
This is what dreams...  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of… ..-End-

"Brava, Mr. Evans and Ms. Monroe. That is all for today. Sharpay and I are attending a drama conference over the weekend and we are leaving tomorrow. So rehersal is on your own until the auditions next Friday, you may go."

* * *

When she got home she went on her computer, typing up her essay on the blackplague when she signed in into her IM. 

Jessie is HeartOfMusic

Ryan is SoulfulDrama

HeartOfMusic signed on at 5:45:34

SoulfulDrama has signed on at 5:48:01

HeartOfMusic: Lol, nice S/N, Ry, and its okay I call you Ry, right?

SoulfulDrama: Thanks, sure you can, Sharpay used to call me that when we where younger.

HeartOfMusic: Oh.

Soulful Drama: Nice song you picked out. It's better than the songs that Sharpay picks out. Just don't tell her that. Haha. XP

HeartOfMusic: Nice.

SoulfulDrama: Guess what! Sharpay is gone for the weekend! I can only live with that drama queen for SO LONG. So, what ya doing?

HeartOfMusic: Haha, very funny. I'm typing up this terrible essay on the black plague.

SoulfulDrama: That's not due tomorrow is it?

HeartOfMusic: No, on Tuesday.

HeartOfMusic: Are you there?

SoulfulDrama: Darn it. I haven't typed it all up yet.

HeartOfMusic: Shoot, I have to go eat dinner, Cya tomorrow.

SoulfulDrama: aw man, Sharpay is ranting about what clothes to take, DON"T LEAVE ME WITH THIS MANIAC. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! Well CYA.

HeartOfMusic: Sorry g2g.

HeartOfMusic has signed off at 5:59:49

SoulfulDrama has signed off at 6:01:23

* * *

East High was buzzing today it was a day without Sharpay "the ice queen" Evans. Little did they know her own brother was also slightly happy she was gone for the weekend. He walked up the steps and opened the door. Gasps where audible. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 

Where they dreaming, Ryan Evans, in _jeans?_

_

* * *

_

Not much to find out in this chapter. But it will get better. Promise.


	3. The day without Sharpay

AN: I'm glad people like this story better, it is better thought out. I hope you like it later also. Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Ya, get over it.

* * *

_Flashback: East High was buzzing today it was a day without Sharpay "the ice queen" Evans. Little did they know her own brother was also slightly happy she was gone for the weekend. He walked up the steps and opened the door. Gasps where audible. Everyone stopped what they were doing. _

_Where they dreaming, Ryan Evans, in jeans?_

_

* * *

_

Jessie just happened to walking down the hallway reading the lyrics making sure remembered them, and walked up to Ryan, who was walking down the hallway to his locker.

Noticing how quiet it had become, she whispered "Why is it so quiet?"

"I haven't worn jeans since the 6th grade. Note to you: Don't tell Sharpay, let someone else. So in a sense let her shoot another messenger." he said walking up to his locker putting the combonation in.

"So, I'm going to have to spit swear, change my name, move to a different state, and live along a deserted road?" Jess asked opening her locker and started getting her books.

"Ha, no, I hope"

"You hope?" she said raising an eyebrow 

"I was joking!" Ryan defended himself "So do you want to rehearse at my place tonight?"

"Sure, lets get to homeroom, I don't want get detention with Ms. Darbus' sub" she shuddered grabbing the rest of her books and closed her locker.

"Yeah" he said doing the same.

_

* * *

The bell rang as they just sat down. There was no teacher that morning so they just talked amongst themselves, since the East High sub, was a bit flaky.

* * *

_

"Wow the day passed really quickly today, Ry." Jessie said walking out of the school, and standing on the front steps.

"Yeah, it did. Ya think it had anything to do with Sharpay being gone?"

"Be nice to your sister."

"She isn't here. Wanna ride?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Sure."

They walked into the parking lot, weaving through the cars.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ry."

"What?"

"Thats your car?" she pointed

"Technically, its mine and Sharpay's. Well, she doesn't like it. Shes a Beetle person."

She was looking at a navy blue 1965 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Okay," she said getting.

"Let me guess..Your dream car?" Ryan asked

"Yep." Jess said taking it all in.

Ryan just laughed and started driving to his house.

* * *

About ten minutes or so later, they pulled up to Sharpay's and Ryan's house. They both got out of the car and went into the house. 

"Mom, I'm home, I'll be in the basement." he called "I'll be right back." he said to Jess.

A woman came out of the living room, "You must be Jessie. Nice to meet you." and she put out her hand.

Jessie returned the handshake, "You must be Mrs. Evans, I love the house." she confessed

"This old thing? Oh, and please call me Jeanie."

Then Ryan came back in, "I see everyone is introduced, now we rehearse." grabbing Jessies hand and pulling her along.

Jean Evans heared "If I fall I'm blaming you, Ry." and a door slam.

* * *

Ryan: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
Jessie: I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright  
Ryan: When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh  
Jessie: I would never want to miss this  
Ryan: Cause in my heart, I know what this is 

Jessie: Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
Ryan: You won't have to sail the oceans no no no  
Happiness is no mystery  
Jessie: It's here and now, it's you and me

Both: Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams..

Just then Jessie fell over in their dance routine.

Ryan started laughing and stared a little too long.

"What!"

"Nothing," he said quickly helping her up and held her shoulders "Now the thing is, not to fall over. Got it? Now say it with me. No falling over. No falling over."

"Is there a mute button for you?" Jessie deadpanned.

"Three things: Shut Up, No, and lets start from the top."

They worked for another 2 hours, when Ryan's mom came down stairs Ryan and Jessie were watching a video of their routine. Jessie looked up at Ms. Evans, but Ryan was looking at Jessie.

"Jessie, are you staying for dinner?" Jean asked

"Yes, please, no one is going to be home at my house until about midnight."

"Okay, then, Ryan dinner will be in about 15 minutes." his mom said trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was just filler. Just trying to fill the story of what happens when Sharpay is gone. This is fresh off of the press. 

Sorry I noticed a bunch of typos and part of their first convo dissappeared.


	4. The Audition and The Daydream

AN: I'm glad this story is doing better than my first one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM Or What Dreams Are Made Of.

* * *

One Week Later... 

Ryan was walking to school thinking over the events of the previous week...

Flashback!

_"Thank you for dinner Jeanie, I've got to go home now." Jessie said._

_"I'll go with her" Ryan said quickly wanting to get out of the house, his parents sent him glances throughout dinner._

_"Be back soon honey." Jeanie said._

_"Okay, mom" and quickly walking out of the door with Jessie in tow._

_Once they where out of hearing range from the house Ryan said, " Sorry about that they usually like that. Asking a question a minute."_

_"It okay, I'm used to it, being related to Troy and all," they had arrived at her house, "good night."_

_"Night," and he walked back to his house._

_He walked slowly sorting out his thoughts, and a couple minutes later he walked through the door._

_"I'm going upstairs to do homework, night." he said walking quickly to the stairs._

_"I have some advice," Jean said teasely, "don't make it so obvious."_

_"Good Night, mom," and he ran up the stairs and shut his door behind him._

-End Flashback!-

Today was the day of auditions, Shapay had given his cold stares all week. It wasn't like he chose Jessie in the first place, but was glad he was paired with her.

Jessie was walking up to the school, unlike her peers, she didn't go all out on her wardobe, jeans, a t-shirt, chuck taylors, sunglasses on top of her head, and a messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

* * *

The bell rang as she sat down in her first period class, she had a knack for that, and saw Ryan walking in. 

"Ya, ready?" she asked.

"As ready as ever," she smiled at her and sat down.

"Hello class, I was pleased with your essays on various events through out history," Ms Manchestar said. "75 percent of you did very well on your chosen era. Today wel will review the 1666 fire of London, I except a paragraph on it on Monday."

* * *

"To drama?" Jessie asked. 

"Yep, I think we are the last people though." and went to his locker and changed his books.

"More anticipation." Jessie shot back doing the same.

People filed in the auditorium slowly and sat down along the second row, behind Ms. Darbus's table.

The warning bell rang, and Ms. Darbus said her now infamous line, "Was that a cell phone?"

"No, that was the bell," was the common reply.

First, were Olivia and John, they were good put not, great. Next, were Gabriella and Zeke, the rumor was true, she does sing better with Troy, even though Zeke is a great singer. Sharpay and Troy where up next, Jessie and Ryan sighed knewing that was their main compention.

After they were done there was a light applause, but not enough for Sharpay's liking...

"Jessica and Ryan! On Stage!"

Jessie sighed out her nerves before going on stage, Ryan did the same.

Ryan: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
Jessie: I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright  
Ryan: When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh  
Jessie: I would never want to miss this  
Ryan: Cause in my heart, I know what this is

Jessie: Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
Ryan: You won't have to sail the oceans no no no  
Happiness is no mystery  
Jessie: It's here and now, it's you and me

Both: Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

Ryan: Open your eyes  
(this is what dreams are made of)  
Jessie: Shout to the skies  
(this is what dreams are made of)

Ryan: When I see your smiles, I go-oh oh ohh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Jessie: Now everything's Technicolor

Both: Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams... (dreams)  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

Hey now, hey now (hey now)  
This is what dreams...  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of…

The harmony perfect. Dancing flawless. But, to make it fair, "I have made my decension, call backs are Next Friday." Ms Darbus said.

"I didn't fall, I didn't fall" Jessie said jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'm very proud," Ryan said mockingly

"That was great, you guys" Gabi said running up to them.

"Thanks" they said.

* * *

_Zeke:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control _

Jocks:  
Everybody gather 'round

Zeke spoken:  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Jocks spoken:  
What?

Zeke spoken  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Jocks:  
Not another sound

Zeke spoken:  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Jocks:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Martha Cox:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Martha Cox spoken:  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Braniac spoken:  
Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:  
Not another peep

Martha spoken:  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:

_No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo _

Skater dude:

_Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly _

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Skater dude spoken:  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Dude 1spoken:  
Awesome!

Dude 2 spoken:  
What is it?

Dude 1 spoken:  
A saw!

Skater dude spoken:  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Not another word

Dude 2 spoken  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Skater dude( spoken):  
Coat and tie

Dudes & Dudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep tings as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Jessie:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
Something that no one else can

Jessie (spoken): I'm a math geek. a2+b2 equals c

_Sharpay-looking at Ryan and Jessie- (spoken): He's in your math class.._

_Ryan and Jessie: Pathagrius_

_Drama: Go with the flow!_

_Skaterdude:  
Gotta play _

Everyone else::  
Stick with what you know

Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to go

Zeke:  
Creme Brule

Jocks:  
Keep your voice down low

Jocks, Brainiacs, Drama & Dudes/Dudettes:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Sharpay:  
Everybody quiet!

_Silence _

Jocks, Brainiacs...: & Dudes/Dudettes  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo!

"Jessie?" Gabi said poking her, "Are you okay?"

Jessie blinked a couple times waking up from her daydream, "Sorry, I blanked out for a little bit. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to my sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, I'll call my mom at work." Jessie said getting out her cell.

"She said yes"

"Great, so its starts after school, but you probably need some stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'm done with my lunch, see ya Gabi_."_

* * *

Five hours later: 

Jessie walked into Gabi's living room, and she saw a pile of DVDs, and Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabi looking at fashion magazines.

"Come on in," Gabi said and Jessie walked overed putting her messenger bag with all of her stuff.

Ten minutes or so minutes later Taylor looked up, "Man there's so many cute things in here! But Jessie should help us, because she knows how to hold a guys attention."

"Huh?" Jessie asked not really knowing what was going on.

"Oh, come on Jess, my brother was practically drooling today." Sharpay laughed

* * *

This is a really long chapter mostly because of the songs, but thanks for bearing with me. I hope it wasn't too long. 

L a.k.a AColdSky


	5. The Sleepover and The Shop 'Til You Drop

AN: What did you think of my slight remix of Stick to the Status quo?

Disclaimer: Okay I've said I didn't own it for like the past 4 chapters, why would I now? Anyway, Walt Disney Corp. holds the copyright. Also I don't own the songs either, usually I just rewrite a small section. I may make a song later though.

* * *

"What?" Jessie asked paying more attention. 

"Come on, you didn't notice it?" asked Gabi and she and the others giggled.

"No, I didn't," Jessie said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, enough about that, let's watch a movie, how about Legally Blonde, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off?" asked Gabi.

"Yes, Sure, Okay, sounds good" was the reply from Kelsi, Taylor, Jess, and Sharpay.

* * *

Three movies later... 

"Another One?" asked Jess.

"Yes, these are the last two: My Big Fat Greek Wedding and the Island." said Kelsi.

Sharpay was hanging off of one end of the couch, Taylor of the other, Gabi on a recliner, Kelsi in the middle of the couch, and Jessie on the recliner next to the couch.

"I think I lost my brain, somewhere during the parade. I mean seriously, out of all of the 4000 resturants in downtown Chicago, he goes to the one his father goes to." Taylor ranted upside down.

"They drove the car through the window," Sharpay commented randomly.

"Wow," was all Jessie said taking a bite of her pizza.

After the movies ended Gabi said, "Let's go shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we need sleep, we are going shop. It's hard work, lots of strategy," Sharpay said as if it where common knowledge.

"Right..." said Jessie sarcasticly, but Sharpay was already asleep.

"Is she asleep already?"

"Out like a light" said Taylor.

* * *

The Next Morning: 

At 7:30, on the dot Sharpay yelled, "Come On! Let's Go! There are things to buy!"

Everyone opened their eyes grogy.

Jess was the first to suggest, "Should we shoot her?"

"Nah, she'll just come back," Taylor said getting her stuff and going to get dressed.

"I heared that!" Sharpay yelled back.

"What's with all of the yelling?" Jessie asked groggily getting her stuff and got dressed in the other bathroom.

No body heared what Sharpay mumbeld, something about alike and Ryan, perhaps?

20 minutes later, they were all ready.

"I, Sharpay Evans, am not taking the bus, let's take my car." Sharpay demanded.

"The beetle?" asked Jessie.

"No, actually my parents van actually, it has a huge cargo area, because, please, how many bags could you fit in a beetle? How'd you know about the beetle?" Ranted Sharpay.

"I heared it somewhere."

"Right, my house is this way," and they all walked to Sharpay's house.

* * *

Sharpay walked right into her house, "Mom!" she called out. 

"Yes, Sharpay," her mom asked

"Can I use the van, please, the girls and I are going shopping today. Please mom."

"Okay," her mom thought for a moment "Only if I can use your car to run errands."

"Deal," she said to her mom, then she said to the girls "I have to go get some stuff, and my keys, you can go sit in the living room if you want."

The girls walked into the living room, and saw that Ryan was watching TV.

Being random like she always was Jessie asked, "What ya watchin'?"

"Not a clue, mostly I fight with Sharpay with the remote, so I don't even watch it. Let me guess, shopping today, right"

The other girls stopped talking and watched the two talk.

"Yeah,"

"You are so going to die."

"What?" Jessie asked

"Sharpay is a shop 'til you drop kind of person. Thanks to all of you for saving me this weekend."

"Yes, OR I could unleash my evil plan, and drag you along."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"OH, I WOULD."

Sharpay walked down the stairs, knowing little about what was going on, "Come on your guys, to the mall!" she ended dramatically.

* * *

5,000,000 stores, and 30 bags later, acutally it was 20 stores and 15 bags later, well, for Sharpay. The rest of the girls had about 4 bags a piece. 

"More?" asked Jessie tiredly.

"You asked that question alot..Change of subject, Ryan was totally flirting with you this morning," Taylor said. "He probably thinks you are a "hottie superbomb."

Jessie gave her a weird look when Gabi cut in, "Long story, long story."

"Right.." Jessie said not totally believing it.

Kelsi came running up to them, "Come on you guys, I found some awesome shirts for like 2 dollars on sale in there."

"Really, awesome, I'm a barginer. Let's go." Gabi said.

Each of them got at least 6 a piece and they drove home in piece.

* * *

HeartOfMusic has signed on at 7:23:16

SoulfulDrama is online

SoulfulDrama: You dead?

HeartOfMusic: If I was, you would be talking to a ghost.

SoulfulDrama: AH!!

HeartOfMusic: I survived, barely, mostly because I stayed with Kelsi, Taylor and Gabi most of the time. I bought like tons of stuff, help.

SoulfulDrama: Haha, yeah, Sharpay is telling me all about her clothes buying, and I'm am doing the usual, ignoring her.

HeartOfMusic: -sarcastic- Such a mean brother.

SoulfulDrama: She wants to know who I'm talking to.

HeartOfMusic: I know its been like 10 minutes, but tell her hi.

SoulfulDrama: She says hi back, and gave me a look that scared me..Well, I gotta go

HeartOfMusic: L8r.

SoulfulDrama is now offline.

* * *

Yeah, more filler, I have a great idea for the next chapter, oh right, I can't tell you. You have to wait. ahaha. hahaa. Ok, I'll stop now. JK. Review please.

L


	6. The Callbacks

_AN: Sorry, it took so long, I had a rough draft due on an essay that was a big part of my grade._

* * *

Monday morning on the way to school, Jessie came up next to Ryan who was surprizingly walking to school. 

"What? No wheels?" Jessie said sarcasticly

"Nope, I gotta change the water pump when I get home, and its a nice day..."

"Yeah, any ideas on the callback song."

"Nah, but I'll think of one before schools out."

They walked up the stairs and to their history class.

* * *

"For this musicale, the callbacks are dancing only." Ms. Darbus said grandly. 

"Dancing, yay, I have an idea for a song now." whispered Jess to Ryan.

"You may console with your partner until the end of the class period." Ms. Darbus added.

"Okay, what about "Blue" by Eiffel 65 or "Best Kept Secert" by Skillet? They have slight techno beginnings, and ends..and middles, well, they aren't totally techno.." Jessie trailed off..

"The Eiffel 65 one, its techno throughout, and easy to dance to." said Ryan.

"Sounds good. So practice tomorrow? Since you have to fix your car, and I gotta do a few laps around the track today."

* * *

Tuesday 3:45 pm, Ryans basement. 

"Okay, should we start with the part with the guy talking and then go to fast, or cut off the talking part?" asked Jessie

"I think it ruins the song cutting off the beginning."

"Yeah, anyway, don't ask how I got the CD. Because I don't remember."

"But, of course."

2 hours later,

"Well, I gotta go home." Jessie said slinging her messenger bag on her shoulder, "Actually, I'm going to my aunt and uncles house, and you know what that means, Troy.." Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"Later," Ryan said tiredly.

* * *

"Hello, is anyone home?" Jessie said walking into Troy's house. 

There was no answer, but she saw Troy outside playing basketball, so she went to join him.

"Having fun?" Jessie teased.

"Loads, where have you been?"

"Are you the where-have-you-been police?" Jessie shot back said taking off her bag and shooting a basket.

"No, I worked with Sharpay, talk about torture. I would rather stick pins in my eyes." he said shooting a basket.

"haha, You got the EVIL twin."

"Huh?"

"Nothin'" she said shooting the basket

"What song are you doing for the callbacks?"

"I'm not a liberty to say."

"Huh?"

"It means, no, I'm not telling you."

"Kids, come on inside, and wash up." Troy's mom called from the door.

"Race you there." Troy said taking off

"Not fair! I had to get my bag." Jessie huffed.

* * *

Later that week, in the auditorium... 

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton, ON STAGE."

Ryan and Jessie rolled their eyes at Sharpay's and Troy's dance, it was SO Sharpay, with little tap dances everywhere.

It must be all of the heels she wears, thought Jessie.

Sharpay's dance, thats right, SHARPAY's dance ended, and you could definitely tell, she wasn't a happy camper.

Ms Darbus announced, "Mr. Evans and Ms. Monroe, I hope you have actaully prepared an UPBEAT dance, for this musicale."

"Yes we have Ms. Darbus," Jessie said cueing the music.

Let's say, their routine was a mixture of Bop to the Top, Salsa, We're All in this Together, and their own dance.

They finished a little out of breath.

"Thank You, Jessica and Ryan, the final picks are posted on Monday."

_

* * *

Thank you for hanging on with me, I promise, I'll get to my idea, but its near the end of this fic...(Which is how they met..etc..) There many be a sequel in the making._


	7. To the Past, and Back Again

Okay, I got like no reviews, which makes me really sad.

Ya'll better review if you want me to finish this story and give you a one or two shot pre-sequel, that is really revealing into the past.

* * *

Monday, Hallway 5, East High School, Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States of America... I think you get the idea. 

Jessica felt like she was running late, she saw the group minus Sharpay and Ryan gathered around the pole in the foyer.

"Well?" she said walking up to them reading the cast.

East High Fall Musicale Nov. 2006 (AN: The movie takes place in Jan. 2006, so everyone are Jrs.)

_To the Past and Back Again- Composed by Kelsi Neilson, Written by James Taylor and Kelsi Neilson_

_David Vincent "Dave" Coleman- Ryan Evans (AN: Middle names will makes sense later, I think..)_

_Lillian Vanessa "Lilly" Towers- Jessica Monroe_

_Stephan Matthew"Steve" Towers- Troy Bolton_

_Veronica Ann "Roni" Colman- Sharpay Evans_

_Rosalyn MacBeth- Gabriella Montez_

_Jason Fitzpatrick- Zeke Baylor_

The sign read, five seconds later, Shapay screamed, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Panic much?" Jessie sarcasticly asked. "Breathe, you're an understudy.."

"I know, this happen about this time last year too." Sharpay said started

Everyone laughed at the memory.

Everyone read it about five times, when Taylor and Gabby looked at Jessie, and squealed simultaniously.

"Ow, my ears." Jessie complained as they pulled her down the hallway a bit along with Sharpay.

"You're wearing Ryan's favorite hat!" Taylor squealed.

"Your point?" Jessie asked annoyed by this much squealing this early.

"He won't let me touch it, let alone wear it." Sharpay said a little sore that she lost to Jessie.

"You don't wear hats," Jessie pointed out.

"Thats beside the point." Sharpay added, as the other girls to their lockers.

Jessie turned around walking towards her locker shaking her head along to way.

"What happened" Ryan said walking up to her.

"I don't know, there was a bunch of squealing, and then it was all a blur." Jessie said opening her locker.

* * *

"I would like to congraduate Ms. Monroe and Mr. Evans' for receiving the part of Dave and Lily." Ms Darbus announced.

"Excuse me, Ms. Darbus." Jessie asked raising her hand.

"Yes, Jessica."

"What excatly is the musicale about?"

"That's a great question, it is about how this new person comes to the school, and gets close to one students, and they find out they first kissed in several years before that in elementary school. Here are your scripts, and copies of the music," handing her and Ryan their's which each landed with a thud on their desks.

"Everyone else will get theirs later this week, now, costume fitting for everyone but the lead parts, I want you to start on your lines back there."

"Okay, Ms Darbus," Jessie said picking up her stuff, and going to the back on the classroom. Ryan followed.

Jessie started going through her backpack and came out with a green and orange highlighter, "Which one do you want?" she asked

"Orange," he said

"Good, because I was going to give that to you anyway."

"Mean." he said.

They looked through their scripts.

"The lines aren't to hard..at least it isn't Shakespeare every other play like my old school."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Tell me about it. Okay want to start the lines?"

"Sure," Ryan said.

* * *

_It was a good day in Dallas, TX, Lillian, mostly known as Lilly, Towers, and her older brother Stephan has just moved back to their old hometown from St. Louis, Missouri. It was their first day at York(AN: Made that up) High School, Home of the Leopards._

_End Scene_

_Cut to different scence_

_"So I guess we are partners for the History project."_

_"Yep." was all he said._

_"Sorry if I'm rude, but have I met you before?" asked Lilly_

_"Um, I don't know, I don't think so.."_

* * *

_I want reviews this time, please, I'm getting to my idea, but I may make that idea part of the pre sequel...thing..._


	8. Cellphones

* * *

AN: haha, I'm back, well I never did go anywhere. I was seeing if I would get anymore reviews, and I guess not...

* * *

Everyone was at Sharpays house, in Ryan and her's rehearsal room. The couples and their 9th and 10th wheels were sitting on the floor talking about what to do with the musical. 

"Everyone got their lines memorized?" Sharpay asked, being the mother figure.

"Yes, mom." Ryan sarcasticly reply.

Sharpay gave him a look that could kill.

All at once, their cell phones started going off, just before Jessie's went off, Ryan ran down the hall with his cell phone.

"Where did he go off to?" Jessie asked confused.

Everyone just shrugged.

Then, it hit.

_Oops, I did it again. _blasted out of her cell phone.

"RYAN ANDREW EVANS! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" Jessie yelled running out to the hall.

"I don't even wanna know," Chad said looking down.

"Jessie ABHORS that song, and Ryan changes her ring tone to that just to tick her off." Sharpay said dramaticly.

Gabriella got up, "Where you goin'?" asked Taylor.

"I gotta know what's going on," Gabi said.

* * *

They looked out of the window and saw Jessie pretty much on Ryans shoulders trying to get his cell phone. 

"Give it to me." Jessie ordered.

"No" he said, "Would you like to be in the pool?"

"Fine," she said getting of his shoulders then grabbed his cell phone and ran into the house.

"Hi Gabi, Bye Gabi," Jessie said, and ran outside pushing the buttons on Ryan's cellphone.

"Did she go by here?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, she went that way."

Ryan was gone before she finished the sentence.

5 minutes later...

"RYAN PUT ME DOWN." Jessie ordered

"No."

This bickering went on until they got back into the rehearsal room, where the rest saw Jessie over Ryans shoulder. Then, he put her down.

"Cell phone?" he asked holding his hand out.

She gave him back the cell phone rolling her eyes.

_Bye Bye Bye..._came out of his cellphone.

"Oh, you put Ryans least favorite song by his least favorite band. You in trouble." Sharpay said. (AN: Ryan hates it, BTW)

"Haha, well wouldn't you look at the time," Jessie said look at her watch try to get out the door.

"Jessie, don't forget, you are all staying here tonight. Girls in my room, guys in Ryan's."

* * *

_AN: Well wouldn't you look at the time. Ahhaha, okay, but this is just some filler. I won't sound vain, but the idea is SO going to work out. If any of you actually figure it out from some of the clues, wow. Mucho Kudos.._

ACOLDSKY, oh yeah, I want reviews people. Reviews I tell you! Give me reviews or give me death. Okay maybe not, I shouldn't quit my day job.


	9. Joani is who?

**actingalexis13-Well, maybe, I'm not sure, it may be up today, or later, when I have a chance to type it.**

* * *

Jessie sighed, way to state the obvious, Troy. she thought... 

"Let's go down to the living room and watch some movies," Sharpay said.

* * *

"Hey Jessie, can you help me with the popcorn and drinks?" asked Gabi. 

"Sure," Jessie said walking with Gabi to the kitchen.

In the kitchen,

Gabi grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn, and put it in the microwave. While, Jessie was getting the drinks out of the fridge.

"Taylor and Chad want coke, Sharpay wants diet coke, Zeke wants Sprite, Kelsi also wants Sprite, um...Jason wants whatever, Troy and I want coke too, and Ryan wants," Gabi said

"Orange Soda." they both finished.

"Wow," said Gabi

"What! Its not that hard, he stole mine last week."

Then Sharpay came in,

"When are you two going to get together?" she asked tapping her foot, "You're the second girl he's liked in his whole life, besides Joani in kindergarden."

"Joani?" She asked unsure. "Shari?" Jessie asked

"OMG!" Sharpay screached, "You are Joani." she finished jumping around.

"Keep it down, I noticed it last week..." Jessie whispered

"Uh, I'm confused guys." Gabi said

"Well my full name is Jessica Joan Bolton-Monroe. There was already a Jessica and a Jessie in the class, so I went by Joani. Only Troy and the teacher knew my first name."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well, they moved the districts so I had to go to Westside Elementary after kindergarden. Since my parents moved near my uncles house, because they are going on more business trips, and I could go to school with Troy." she said getting the last of the sodas out of the fridge placing on the counter.

"Now remember none of this leaves this room, I have to tell him myself, okay. Hands in." Jessie said putting her hand in. Gabi and Sharpay did the same.

* * *

"About time," Chad said grumpyly 

"Shut up Chad," Taylor said.

"Let's start the movie," Kelsi said putting the "Grease" DVD into the DVD player.

30 minutes later, everyone sans Jessie and Ryan were making out.

"Ew, TMI."

"What?" Ryan asked

"Too Much Information."

"Okay..."

"Wanna go outside.?"

"Sure," Ryan said.

It was a cool November evening, yet it was already dark.

They sat of the swings.

"I don't know how to say this, I found out this week."

"What?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Umm...I'll give you a hint. My middle name is Joan." she said adverting her eyes.

"Okay..." he said confused

"Remember back, oh about 11 years ago." she said

He was silent, she had a slight tear in her eye, "Ryan, I'm Joani," she said and started walking towards the other swing across the yard.

He got up a followed her turned her around and planted one right on the mouth.

* * *

Little did they know, they group was watching them. 

"It worked," Sharpay said "Yay me!"

About 5 minutes later,

"When are they going to stop?"

"I dunno, lets give them some privacy." Sharpay ordered.

* * *

"Wow," was all she could say. 

"I have a question, wasn't your hair brown?"

"It was a light brown, but it changed in 4th grade, naturally I might add."

"I love you," he said.

"I...love you too." she finished.

* * *

AN: Aww, it came out completely different, but that is the way it was going to end. This is my first complete story ever, I may add a sequel preview, when I feel like it to the end of this one. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Oh yeah, check the poster for this one in my profile. 


	10. Sequel

_Okay, sorry about this you guys, the sequel is titled "Rewind and Freeze." The link is in my profile it should be the second updated one down and please review. I want some feedback._

_Thanks_

_Merry Christmas, (and a happy new year!) _

_That is what I say... :P_

_ACOLDSKY_


End file.
